A Journey of Epic Proportions
by bjorkChild
Summary: [GorillaZ] This is based off a crazy dream I had. Kate is with her sister and her favorite band in the world, in this journey across the States to visit all the major malls and battle discrimination against the Animated kind.CHP 6 UP
1. The Madness Begins

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GorillaZ, the characters or any of their music. Although 2-D would be really fun to own .

**A/N:** Alright. I had this dream one night, and I had to write it down. It was just too good to let go. I don't know if anyone will really read this, but if you do, I REALLY would like to know if I should continue it Anyways, for all you GorillaZ fans, enjoy!

**The MADNESS begins! Come one, COME ALL, to explore this controVERSIAL world created unto itself! Where human and homosapien co-exist and co-INTERact in the same places and environments! A world where real-life and aNiMaTiOn live together in harmony and mayhem! What will happen? Who knows; read and FiNd out!**

It was a world not unlike our own. A parallel universe, if you will, with all our major continents, all our major cities, like New York City, London, Hong Kong, Paris, Tokyo. Only, a more futuristic version of our world, a more fantasy-based one, where anything that came to the imagination became real. There was much happiness, much humor, much laughter and joy, yet at the same time, a deep sadness that was rooted very deep in the fabric and core of this world. Misery was woven into its story, a misery that they could never escape. Much like our world….

Kate had found herself at the mall that day in Boston, Massachusetts. The Cape Cod Mall was a gigantic place filled with the most outlet stores in the city. But really, Kate just thought of it as a cattle ranch. Then again, _everything_ felt like a cattle-ranch to her.

Kate was an eighteen year old girl; a loner who actually received much attention because she was absolutely gorgeous- black shoulder-length hair with blue braids, as blue as her piercing eyes. She was pale, but that didn't seem to faze her, because it looked good on her. She wore loose, green pinstripe cropped pants, old black converses and a long-sleeved black shirt that reached her knuckles. A long silver chain hung from her pockets, where she had stuffed her fists as she was caught in the flow of people and taken to some part of the mall where all the others were congregating to.

As she walked she noticed a huge CD store and the music playing over the speaker-system. It was the newest GorillaZ cd, _Demon Days_. Kate found herself smiling- GorillaZ was one of her favorite bands and had seen them many times in concert. Truthfully, they brought a smile to her face, though she was human and the music didn't appeal to many of her kind except the Animated. She looked into the store and spotted a few Animated bobbing their heads as they sampled a song from a cd they had clutched in their hands. She wondered if they were listening to GorillaZ; they _were_ the most popular Animated band in the country- maybe the _world_- and they appealed to everyone, not just them. Kate smiled again and continued on to wherever the crowd was going.

It wasn't until she was standing outside a gallery, studying a painting behind glass when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned only to sigh as she stared into the face of her sister.

"What is it Audrey, what are you doing here?" She asked, her voice dripping in aggravation.

Audrey was older than Kate by five years, and she was just a pretty as Kate. She was wearing loose black jeans with boots that had pointed steel plates set at the tips, and fishnet- leather, straight-jacket top. Her hair was dark dreadlocked and her eyes green. _Such a freak, _Kate thought. But Audrey had a smile on her face.

"I'm glad I caught you here!" She said, "Mom said that you'd gone to the Mall, and I didn't think I'd be able to find you."

"Too bad…" Kate murmured, then coughed as Audrey threw her a piercing stare, "Um, anyway, so, what's wrong, what do you want?"

Audrey regained her smile, "Well, I've been in New York, and drove here to visit the Mall. A little trip me and some friends are taking.."

Kate threw her an odd look, "You? Friends? From New York? Weird. Who are they?"

Audrey smiled again in that strange way, like she was hiding a secret from Kate, and that made her even more annoyed.

"I actually wanted you to meet them…That is, if you don't mind. And to ask if you wanted to come along. Come on-"

She grabbed Kate by the wrist and led her off through the crowds, leading her toward the parking lot where a sea of cars were parked and the entrance to the monorail that lead around the city was located. They walked briskly toward what Kate noticed as an old black VW van that looked like it should have belonged in the 60's. The windows were tinted black and the doors and sides were decorated with worn graffiti. Kate's face became bewildered as she spotted the vehicle and realized that Audrey was leading her to it. Suddenly, her sister stopped and turned to stare right into Kate's face,

"Kate, before we meet my friends, you have to promise me something."

"Ok, whatever, what is it? Who are they?"

"First, promise not to scream- one of them gets really bad headaches all the time. Don't stare- one of them will get uncomfortable. Don't mention any anime or computer game or power puff girls stuff AT ALL, or you'll never hear the end of it. And whatever you do, _don't mention or say 'God'_, even in passing, or else one of them will tear your head off. Got it?"

"Audrey, what's going on?"

She walked over, smiled at Kate before opening the door and looking inside, "Hey guys! I want you to meet my sister! She's a big fan and she's coming with us!"

Audrey beckoned for Kate to come over, who had a cautious, bewildered look about her,

"Audrey, this isn't funny, who are these gu-"

But Kate never finished her sentence, for her mouth had gone slack and she couldn't help but stare. She had poked her head inside the van and had seen her sisters "friends". Four pairs of eyes were looking at her- one dark and fathomless, one white and shy, one squinted and young, the other careless and hateful. Kate heard Audrey's voice, but only at a distance,

"Guys? This is my sister, Kate. Kate, these are my friends I met in New York. We're all taking a trip together. I think you know them..,"

Kate nodded but was only half-listening, for she couldn't tear her eyes away, for she was staring at the members of her favorite band in the world…

The GorillaZ.

**This new journey is to be continued…**


	2. The Journey Continues

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I've been away for a bit, that's why I haven't updated in freaking forever. Sorry . Anyways, I shall continue with the Gorillaz goodness.**

**And so our journey continues! Last we left our delectable whelps, they had only begun the quest that Destiny would have them complete, for it could have only been through the power of Fate that they had come together. Now, cruising down the black highway, our main gal can't keep her eyes away…**

Kate sat in the very backseat of the van, her body rigid and limbs tight against herself, eyes wide and staring, completely transfixed by the people sitting all around her. She was alone in the back of the van as it sailed down the highway at rates hard to believe. But her view was perfect as she gazed at the band known as Gorillaz.

In all truth they didn't really pay much attention to her, at all. After their initial meeting, a nod of the head or a quiet "hello", they had basically ignored her. Now, in the van, her sister Audrey was chatting animatedly to Murdoc, the band's Satanic bassist player and typical Goth. He looked like he wasn't paying much attention because he was driving the van and scowling every one in a while and twirling around his upside-down cross pendant around his neck, but Audrey simply kept talking. Kate's eyes wandered elsewhere…

Russel, the large black drummer with the white, pupil-less eyes was in the front seat, idly strumming some drumsticks on the front of the dashboard as he bobbed his head to the music in the headphones. In front of her Noodle, the teenage Japanese girl sat hovering over what looked like the new Playstation PSP, playing with blindingly-quick fingers and her eyes darting to and fro on the screen, paying no attention whatsoever to anything else. Kate felt that if she pitched something at the girl she'd utterly ignore it. A smile twitched in the corner of her mouth. And then her eyes drifted to the entity sitting next to Noodle…

2D was dozing soundlessly, his breath coming in soft risings and fallings of the chest, in which his arms was crossed over at the moment. He was wearing a gray hoodie with printed words that said "Zombie Hip-Hop" and a dark, grayish green beanie in which is amazingly blue hair was poking out, framing his quiet face. Kate found she couldn't take her eyes off the singer; she had always heralded him as the best singer there ever was, his voice angelic and like that of velvet, or clouds. But also, pain. She felt it, had felt it ever since she first got their CD, years ago and listened to 2D's voice. She wondered, vaguely, what could cause him such pain…

She was cut abruptly from her thoughts as Murdoc mercilessly hit a large bump and the van bounced roughly. The bassist gave them all the finger as he was pelted with a barrage of foul curses and mutterings.

"Get off it," He croaked, his accent notable, "I'm used ta drivin' the Geep. She can take all these little bumps wit no problem."

"'Little bump'? You're mental," said 2D, who had jerked out of his sleep and was rubbing his head. His accent was soft, and not as noticeable as Murdoc's, giving the illusion of elegance. He squinted his dark, fathomless eyes and sighed irritably, "You gave me a headache now. Wonderful. Pull over and let me get some painkillers."

Murdoc sneered, "No way. We just stopped ta get _her,"_ he said, jabbing a thumb in Kate's direction, who blushed to her roots. "We're not stoppin' again until we need gas. 'Sides, you always got a headache."

"Just pull over and get him some pills or he won't stop whining until you do," interjected Noodle, which was the first time she had spoken since Kate had joined in the party.

"Thanks, love," said 2D sarcastically. Finally, after a moment of silence, he frowned, "Come _oooonnnnn_, my head hurts real _baaaadddd_," he whined, adopting a nasally, child-like voice which was very false, yet apparently, quite affective. At once, Noodle and Murdoc began to groan, the girl muttering something under her breath in Japanese, while the bassist rubbed his eyes with his hand. When neither of them said anything, 2D continued,

"_Pleeeease?_ It won't stop hurting until I get some _Tyyyylenol…_"

"FINE!" yelled Murdoc, slamming the brake and ripping the steering wheel to the right, just making the exit ramp they had nearly passed. They pulled into a station, the doors flying and sliding open and everyone piled out. 2D snickered and hopped out, walking into the quick store with a smug grin on his face. Murdoc, still grumbling, started filling the van while Noodle and Russ followed their singer inside. Kate, still razzled, took her sisters elbow and lead her aside.

"What in the world is going on?" she said when they were out of the earshot of the others.

"What do you mean?" her sister asked innocently.

"Don't tell me you don't know what's going on!" Kate spat, looking around, "How did you meet these guys!"

"New York, I already told you," She answered, waving her arm away from her sister's grasp.

"Don't give me that! I mean, _how?_" She insisted, confusion written all over her face.

Audrey smirked, "I don't know. Just met 'em. Saw 'em on the streets. Said 'hi, I'm a big fan'. Muds seemed to like me," She said that last sentence with a wicked twinkle in her eyes. Kate let it go, not satisfied with her explanation, and sighed, and took off toward the store.

Cold air blasted refreshingly in her face upon entering the store. She looked about, catching glimpses of her fellow travelers- Noodle and Russ were looking at the beverage coolers and 2D looked lost, trying to find the medicine. Kate felt her heart rise in her throat at the sight, for some reason- his eyes and face were blank and he looked from side to side, occasionally bumping into stands and knocking them over. She found herself by his side, suddenly, smiling,

"Here," she said to him, the first words she had spoken since their strange journey had begun, "I think they're over here."

She pointed to the next aisle over and they walked over. She picked out a bottle and handed it to him. He stared down at her blankly and smiled, "Thanks.Gonna get somethin' yourself?"

Kate nodded, "Yup. Want anything?"

"Naw, I'll get somethin' myself. Thanks for the offer, though."

They made their way to the coolers. Murdoc had drifted inside and was casting them all foul looks, but eventually he grabbed a bag of chips himself and left back outside. Kate and 2D laughed conspiratorially and picked out a few cans and paid, walking together back to the van.

"Sorry about all this, " 2D said, popping a few pills into his mouth and swallowing, "We kinda just sprang up on ya."

Kate chuckled, "Yea, but that's ok. I've always liked spontaneity. 'Sides, at least I got to go back to my apartment and get some clothes, so it's all good."

2D shrugged and smiled again before they climbed back into the van and Murdoc peeled out of the station back to the highway. They had returned to their previous seats, and continued their previous activities; Murdoc yawning at Audrey's rantings, Russel strumming on the dashboard and Noodle playing her viedo game. 2D was dozing softly again, rubbing his head every once in a while and downing his canned drink. After a moment Kate cleared her throat,

"Um…" she said loudly enough so everyone could hear her, "So, what are we doing? Where are we going?"

"Roadtrip," her sister said simply, but happily.

"_Where_?" Kate responded, a tinge of irritation in her voice.

Murdoc scowled, "To malls all over America." He sneered at Kate's questioning stare, "Don't ask me, was _her_ idea," He jabbed a thumb in Audrey's direction.

"We were bored. Thought malls would be cool. Cause havoc, you know, the usual, " said Noodle, though her eyes never left the screen.

"We wanted to see them, that's all," interjected 2D, staring blankly into the backseat, "The major ones. That, and I love that movie 'Mall Rats', Kevin Smith is a bloody genius."

"…So you decided to pull a mall rats?" asked Kate in disbelief.

He nodded, "It came to us. You can't ignore something like that, you know?" He said, rather sagely, before leaning his head back and falling asleep. Kate swallowed her drink and sat back again, but not as rigid this time. She still felt akward, sitting here, watching the road fly by. For whatever reason, something out there had brought them on this crazy roadtrip. She didn't know what, she didn't know why, but all she knew was that she was there, right now, and she couldn't change that. She felt like if she didn, something bad would happen. Besides, it was the Gorillaz! She wouldn't never get another opportunity like this again, and she wasn't about to bail. Besides, she thought she had made a bit of a friend.

And it was the one should coulnd't keep her eyes away from at the moment.


	3. Slow Country

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gorillaz, only my characters Kate and Audrey and any other character I might think up

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've been crazy busy and have been pooling ideas for the fic, but I promise this chapter will be worth the wait! Anyway, thanks again for all the reviews and enjoy!

**Our group continues down the highway, tearing away the asphalt as these strange kids go on with the journey dictated by Fate. In light of a newly sparked friendship, our main girl will find she has more in common with the hair-brained lead singer. Soon, she will discover the Slow Country and that the Satan-loving bassist has a passion for something else than wreaking havoc…**

"Why you goin' so slow-"

"Shut up, _I'm _driving-"

"Well, tha's all well n good, if you don' wanna get there in bloody _two weeks-"_

"Speaking of 'going', where in the _hell _are WE going?"

Murdoc cast Kate a withering look, but the girl had become accustomed to it and held her ground, throwing him back a look that could kill. He sneered, "We're _tryin' _to the next mall on tha list; that is, if SHE wants to get there _on time-_"

"Oh shut up Muds," said Audrey almost happily as she cruised down the highway steering with her right hand. Murdoc had taken his seat beside Noodle, still buried in her video game, sitting next to 2-D, who was still asleep. Russel was still in the front seat, only this time he had stopped strumming on the dashboard and was dozing slightly, having drawn the hood of his jacket. Kate was still in the backseat alone, but now she hung over the back of the middle seat, her head next to Noodle's and staring down Murdoc.

"So, what IS the next mall on the list?"

"Opry Mills, in Nashville. We've been, haven't we Kate?" answered Audrey.

Kate scowled and sat back in her seat, "Yeah…. Jeez, that's like a seventeen-hour drive! Ug, and we've only been on the road for about-"

"4 hours," piped in Noodle, not even blinking as she continued on with her game.

The girl sighed and laid her head back on the seat, "Why Opry Mills?"

"Major Malls- duh Kate. Besides, we need to get the south over with and there weren't any big ones from here to Nashville anyway. From there we go to Atlanta. We might stop off in Chattanooga- I Googled it and saw something about a big mall there. Claims to be the biggest mall in the southeast or something- anyway, we might check it out if we haven't had enough of Tennessee," said Audrey, sniggering slightly.

They drove on in silence. Kate stared up at the ceiling, her mind wondering well away from the car. She thought about many things. The girl was still dazed, still in a state of confusion and wonder. This place, this world, seemed so surreal, so far from reality. Kate was just a normal girl, a person that never had anything amazing happen to her. And here she was, on this crazy road trip with an absolutely ridiculous purpose, and her companions were the craziest and ... most endearing people in the world. Though she didn't show it, Kate was probably the happiest girl in the world. Despite the fact that everything didn't make sense anymore, that everything had been turned upside-down, Kate wouldn't have it any other way. There was no place in the world she would rather be then right there, at that very time.

Suddenly, Kate sat up, "Hey, Audrey, put on some music, this is boring."

Audrey glanced behind her, "I got nothin' Kate, you?"

Kate went down to rummage through her bag when 2-D suddenly jolted awake, knocking down the empty soda can from a few hours earlier. He looked around like he was lost, then suddenly remembered in was in the car and sighed, settling back down.

"Mornin' D," said Noodle cheerfully. He mumbled something inaudible and lit a cigarette. Kate suppressed a laugh as he took a long puff; 2-D had woken probably twice since the gas station, and every time he did there would be that strange exchange between Noodle and him. She'd tell him 'good morning', he'd mutter something, and then light a cigarette before falling back asleep. Kate thought is amusing and a bit endearing, that maybe perhaps that was their routine.

"Terrible habit," he said suddenly as he lit a second cigarette, "Don't ever let me catch you near these things," he said, looking at Kate and waving a finger, "Or I'll cuff you meself."

She laughed and stuck her tongue out as he gave her a smirk and turned back around, and plopped an arm around Noodle's shoulders. She ignored him, continuing her game, as he did her, continuing his smoke. They drove on, Kate returning to rummage through her cds, trying to pick one that everyone would like. Suddenly, ecstasy ran over Kate and her ears barely touched on a sound that was as light as clouds- 2-D was humming.

Kate stopped dead and listened, straining with all her body until it ached, trying to hear more of the music issuing from the singer's throat. Slowly she sat up, silently, so as not to disturb the vibrations of the soft tones. She seemed to be the only one, however, completely transfixed by the heavenly sound- the others were used to it, probably. Finally, she took the great effort of turning her eyes and watching. 2-D was simply staring off, his mind somewhere out of the van, maybe even this universe, the song he was humming having no real definition. He suddenly smiled to himself and his humming became stronger- sending chills through Kate's body- and he suddenly began to have sing- half mumble the words to a slightly familiar song.

Noodle suddenly gave a cheer and tossed down her game- much to the surprise of Kate- and jumped up over the seat to the back next to the transfixed girl, grabbing around in the very back and pulling out an acoustic guitar. Murdoc, upon hearing the man's strengthened song, gave a scowl, "Not _that_ song- man, I hate that song!". 2-D smiled even bigger and began to sing louder- Kate caught a few phrases- _So all you fill the streets, it's appealing to see- _. When it was obvious 2-D had gotten into the stride- _You wont get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free- _Murdoc threw his hands up in defeat and glanced back behind him, "Get my bass Noodle before I throttle our _singer…"_he said menacingly. The girl tossed him a black bass from the back as well as a cord and a small practice amp.

Noodle jumped back to her seat but sat down on the floor- _You've got a new horizon, it's ephemeral style- _starting up a detached guitar line as Russel upfront began strumming on the dashboard again, only, in time with the music- _In a melancholy town where we never smile-_ while Murdoc hooked up his bass, tapped a few notes, waited for a break and started up with a very familiar and famous bass line. Kate felt a smile play across her face as she witnessed this motley crew suddenly come together and began to make music right there in the very car- _And all I wanna hear is the message beep-._She found this display amazing, that with the absence of so many instruments that they could create a sound so full and so close to the original- _My dreams, they've got to kiss me cos I don't get sleep, no..._

Maybe it was the magic infused in that world. Maybe it was the love of music inside Kate's own body. All she knew was that something came over her as the song progressed into the chorus, something so beautifully wonderful and detached, she could feel the song inside her own being, even though the presence of those instruments were absent. She could not only hear it, she felt it- _Windmill, windmill for the land  
Learn forever hand in hand  
Take it all in on your stride  
It is sticking falling down-_

Kate didn't need to physically hear it, because she _knew _it. The girl couldn't explain it, as she sat transfixed, sitting among true musicians who not only knew their craft, they _loved _it_- Love's forever Love is free  
Lets turn forever you and me   
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?_

Kate could see it in the faces of the band before her. Noodle was sitting, staring at the ground with an intense face- more intense than her game face- strumming the chords furiously in time with 2-D's singing, who was still staring off with a big grin on his face. Russel, though she could see his face, continued on strong with his continuous strumming. His stamina was starting to amaze her. But what surprised her most was Murdoc. He sat with his bass, playing the guitar expertly- almost lovingly- with his eyes closed and his fingers moving effortlessly- he knew this instrument almost intimately, for they we like lovers. He spent more time with his bass than any other thing on earth, and, though he would never admit it, loved it more than material possessions or even the touch of a woman. He'd never say it, but the thing he'd want to spend the rest of his life with was the thing in his hands right now. A small smile played across his face- a smile given to a lover after time spent together- and continued to play. Kate smiled softly, and then, from the front, she heard a voice issue from Russel- the first sound she'd heard him make since the trip-

_Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats,  
Lining them up like ass cracks,   
Ladies homies at the track  
It's my chocolate attack._

The voice caught Kate off-guard, and she stared up at the front at Russel's back. He was rapping, as the song called for, but it didn't seem like the voice fit the man's body. He still strummed without breaking his stride, even when the voice changed- like another started rapping- but it still came form the same source- _Shit, I'm stepping in the heart of this here.  
Care bear bumping in the heart of this here.  
Watch me as I gravitate   
hahahahahaa._

This intrigued Kate, as Russel still continued on, as did the others with their guitars, 2-D bobbing his head slightly in time- _Yo, we gonna go ghost town,  
this Motown,  
with yo sound  
you in the blink  
you gonna bite the dust  
Cant fight with us  
with yo sound  
you kill the INC.  
so don't stop, get it, get it   
until you cheddar header.  
Yo, watch the way I navigate   
hahahahahahaa._

Audrey bobbed her head with the music, a stupid grin on her face. Kate, however, didn't let her sister annoy her, for she didn't care to break her mood or break the own music playing in herself. This had never happened to her before, this blissful detachment and innate understanding so intimate she could actually _hear_ it in herself. She smiled as the first half came to an end, and something swelled inside her and the feeling grew so intense she felt like singing, but contained herself just enough-_ Windmill, windmill for the land, Learn forever hand in hand-_

_  
_ 2-D's voice began to fill her and she closed her eyes, the music growing to a deafening roar and joy filled every part of her body that had ever felt pain. She suddenly unrolled the windows in the back, letting the air form the rushing highway billow in and add to the roar of the music. She lifted her arms out from her and let her hair billow around her face, adding to the feeling of weightless falling- _Take it all in on your stride, It is sticking falling down, Love's forever Love if free- _How true Kate found that to be. Perhaps that was what she was feeling right now- freedom. The joyous and weightless freedom that came solely from music, the only freedom absolutely no one could take from you. Kate though the only other thing that could feel as good as this blissful detachment was the freedom of death.

_Let's turn forever you and me.._

She opened her eyes and stared from the ceiling to the sky above-

_Windmill, Windmill for the land, is everybody in?_

Kate's euphoria after that phrase was short-lived. As soon as 2-D sang that line, all hell seemed to break loose. From the front, Russel sat hunched over in his seat, a strange, white, mist-like substance radiated off his body. He was holding his head and yelling obscenities and occasional phrases of free-style rapping. Every time this happened, it was in a different voice other than his own, and in between these he would give a great shudder and start convulsing. Noodle dropped her guitar and jumped to the front and Audrey swayed menacingly but stayed on the road, casting Russel a frightened glance. _"Shit," _mumbled Murdoc who jumped behind the front seat and grabbed Russel by the shoulders to keep him from shaking as Noodle climbed onto his knees and grabbed the front of his hoodie.

"Russ, this is _your_ body, this is _your _heart!" The young girl shouted, touching and grabbing his shirt where his heart would be. He began breathing heavily and sweating, the voices still coming out of him. She buried her face in the drummer's hoodie and began chanting loudly something in Japanese, over and over again. 2-D looked around, as if he had no idea what was going on, and then he heard Noodle and concern swept across his face. He reached out and grabbed onto Russel from behind, and started up the same chant Noodle was still continuing. The voices still came forth, but slower now, and more distorted. Murdoc kept his grip firm and dead solid, his eyes closed tightly, as if in concentration. Soon, the voices stopped and the mist abated, until all that was left was the drummer, panting and wiping the sweat from his brow.

"..What happened..?" He asked, his voice full of bewilderment at the sight of Noodle, who exhaled in relief and laid her head on his chest. He looked behind him and caught sight of Murdoc and 2-D, with just as relieved looks on their faces. When no one answered, it was Audrey, not Russel, who repeated the question,

"What happened?"

Murdoc returned to his seat, wiping his forehead and closing his eyes, "Was one o' them funkyphantoms-"

"'Funky'what'?"

"Funkyphantoms. They come out to rap when they feel it needed most."

Every head turned to look at Kate, who still remained seated in the back, her body rigid like it was when their journey had started. She looked down sheepishly, as she was the one who had answered Audrey's question.

2-D stared at her, "..Right," he said, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile.

Comprehension dawned on Russ's face, "Ohhhh…How long was I out? I didn't hurt anybody, did I?"

"No, you were only gone for a couple of minutes," replied Noodle, who had returned to her seat and began tuning her guitar. She answered the questioning look on both Audrey's and Kate's face, "Sometimes the phantom's get a little violent."

Kate nodded, and after a moment of silence, asked another burning question, "Um..what was that…chant-thing you did to calm him down?"

" 'This is your home'. Something like that- I don't think it translates literally, but the effect is just the same."

Kate nodded and grew silent- they were silent until nightfall. Noodle had taken to strumming her guitar idly, creating a soft, smooth atmosphere. Murdoc picked silently at his bass, his eyes closed as if sleeping, and 2-D was deep in thought, it seemed, and had smoked a pack and a half of cigarettes until they stopped off at a cheap hotel off the interstate, surrounded by trees in the mountain air. They had woken Russ up, who had fallen asleep immediately, as if completely exhausted, and went to go rent three rooms. After ordering a few pizzas and watching some TV, they group split up to go into their own rooms- Russel and Noodle in the first, Murdoc and 2-D in the second, and Kate and Audrey right between them.

Audrey had fallen asleep immediately, but Kate had taken her time to drift into a troubled sleep. She didn't know why, but seeing Russ like that today had disheveled her. He had seemed like such a strong person, an anchor almost, who was silent and a bit shy. But to see him reduced to a quivering heap…Perhaps it was also the gaping absence and loss of the joy that had filled Kate like no other feeling had before. It had taken all her strength to not burst into tears of complete loss and despair when the feeling was ripped from her. She had never experienced something so beautiful and so fragile at the same time. She liked it. She liked it a lot. And to think it was all triggered by his voice…

She could still hear it, even in her sleep. Light as a cloud and as smooth as satin, she wondered if nothing could be soothed by his voice. _Dreams aren't bad, I had turned back_ She could hear a tinge of sadness there, as well. She could still hear it, and vaguely wondered why he was so sad _I love the gun   
But God only knows it's _…Kate listened, as it seemed to drift in and envelope her in warmth she couldn't fathom. And then she woke up.

Kate could hear the voice, literally, drifting in from outside. She propped herself up sleepily on an elbow, and grabbed the clock- it was 2:30. She slipped out of bed and followed the voice out onto the balcony, silently closing the door and glancing over to the balcony on her right.

There was 2-D, bathed in moonlight, staring up at the night sky, a lit cigarette in one hand as he leaned over the railing and sang up to the sky, _Getting hard to see the sun coming through.._

That sadness was there, so thick Kate felt like she could cut it with a knife. She watched him, singing softly to the sky as if they were nightly vespers,

_I love you..._

Who did this…?

_But what are we going to do?_

_You're in love with him  
I want to see you again  
I love you...  
But what are we going to do?_

He stopped then, his body frozen stiff, gazing up into the moon. Slowly, he began to lift the cigarette to his lips when he heard,

"Who was she?"

_What monster did this to you…_

He gave a start and turned, looking at this newcomer, who stood on the balcony beside his, staring at him intensely, almost angrily. He gave a soft smile and lifted the cigarette to his lips, "Terrible habit," he mumbled, "Don't ever let me catch you near these things-"

"Or you'll cuff me yourself."

He smiled, smoke curling around his face as he exhaled, "Right."

There was a long silence between them, in which Kate never broke her gaze, while 2-D, on the other hand, leaned back over the railing and stared off into the lights in the trees, and of the nearby gas station.

"Who was she?" Kate repeated gently.

2-D sighed heavily, red circles underneath his black, fathomless eyes. Kate knew the circle sonly appeared when he was tired or hadn't slept.

"It was a long time ago." He said simply, with no real tone in his voice at all, except a faint ring of finality. Kate nodded and looked down, silence falling once again.

"I…I'm sorry." She finally said after a moment.

"Don't be. No real reason to be," He said, almost cheerfully, giving her a bright smile. When this didn't seem to console her- he didn't know why she would be bothered anyway- he sighed slightly and opened his mouth to say something but reconsidered. He looked at her with a softer gaze and blinked as the silence grew thicker. For some reason, he didn't like seeing her so sad looking. She seemed joyous, almost, in the car today when he and the guys started playing **Feel Good Inc. **He felt something from her, a connection almost, and he was sure she was feeling and hearing something totally different then what the others felt. He had always known he had an uncanny tie to music, and could hear it when others couldn't. He knew the freedom that came with it too; like you weren't only hearing it you were _feeling _it. Maybe he wasn't the only one. Maybe she had felt something similar. Finally, when the silence was starting to turn awkward, he cleared his throat and said,

"You know, if you want to know what it feels like to be me, listen to the _Edward Scissorhands_ soundtrack, number seven."

He gave her a quick smile before tossing his finished cigarette off the railing and disappearing back into his room. Kate blinked and watched him leave. She returned inside, deep in thought. She knew the soundtrack well- it was one of her favorites- and when she sat down on the bed she grabbed her bag and rummaged until she found the cd she needed.

Kate laid down as she put on her headphones to listen to the track- **Ice Dance** it was called- and closed her eyes. The song was at a tender moment in the movie- When Edward, the outcast man with scissors for hands if carving a sculpture out of ice and the woman he loves is with him. His carving makes flurries fall like snow, and the woman, whom had never seen snow before in her life, began to dance in it, a metaphor to her realizing that she loves Edward. The song is one of the most beautiful, sad songs in the entire soundtrack, and right now, brought tears to Kate's eyes.

She now understood, a little, why 2-D's voice sounded so sad.


	4. Warning Signs

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gorillaz, though 2D would be fun to have. He's so cute.

**A/N**: Thanks guys for all the great reviews- I'm really glad you guys like it. Sorry for messing up a few lyrics in the previous chapter- I had just copied and pasted some interpretation from a website as I had been pressed for time. Sorry ( Anyways, I don't know how long it will be before I update again, so sink your teeth into this and enjoy

**The night had grown somber in light of the recent findings by some of our main characters- the nostalgic singer and the sympathetic gal. With Time of the essence, the gal falls back asleep, but the singer crawls back into his room to find Murdoc quite displeased. Soon we shall learn the dept of the cruel Satanist's loyalty to the blue-haired man, and once morning has come, they continue on the their Journey. In a series of strange events, understanding will finally settle, and one of the band member's lives will be changed forever…They continue on, even past any Warning Signs….  
**

2-D closed the door to the balcony silently, his face half in shadow despite the moonlight streaming in through the window. When he looked up he gave a start- Murdoc was standing between the two beds, shirtless, like he always slept in, arms crossed and face like stone. 2-D went rigid and stared at the floor, shuffling his feet nervously when he heard the bassist's voice,

"D."

The blue-haired singer looked up, "..Yea?"

"It's two facking thirty in the morning…and you're bloody smoking."

2-D crossed his arms, "Yea? So what? Come off it Muds."

The singer walked over to his bag lying on the floor and began rummaging around for an extra shirt- Murdoc's eyes never left him, and he felt them like daggers on his back.

"You only call me 'Muds' when you're upset."

2-D pulled his shirt up over his head, donning a light blue sweatshirt. He stood and walked over toward the bathroom, doing his best to completely ignore Murdoc. The bassist's mismatched eyes followed him, "Something's buggin' you. You were singin' that song out there, too- the Dead Planet song."

2-D continued to ignore him.

"You were thinkin' about Her again. You always do the same thing; you're up at un-Satanly hours of the day, smokin' or drinkin' and singin' a Demon Days song."

No answer.

"You're not foolin' anyone, D. We know all those songs are for Her. You get all pathe'ic and shit whenever you start singin' the songs or whatever; it's so predictable. You got to get a hold of yerself, it's been two years-"

"What do you know about it, Muds?" 2-D spat suddenly, fully facing Murdoc now. The bassist didn't so much as flinch as the singer's eyes burned like fire, glinting in the moonlight, his hands balled into fists. He stared daggers at Murdoc, but the man still didn't move. He was like rock, staring him down just as hard as 2-D was. All the blue-haired man wanted to do was cause the older man as much pain as he felt right now. He wanted to crush his face, to tear out those eyes that were so cold and uncaring…But it was looking more obvious every passing second that nothing 2-D could do was make Murdoc hurt. He hated him so much right now. 2-D began to fight back tears of frustration and anger, and pain filled where the gap in his heart had been for the past two years.

The bassist's eyes narrowed, "You're wrong, Stu. I do know. I also know that wot that woman did to you hurt more than anythin' anybody else could've done- even when I ran into your shop wit' the Geep or when I tore out your eyes."

2-D's face went slack as Murdoc's words reached him. Murdoc never called him by his real name unless he was being dead serious or completely sincere with him. He stared at the bassist, emotion rising quickly inside him, swelling inside him, and his arms fell limply to his sides. He couldn't comprehend the look on the Satanist's face- did he see…compassion? No….Yes…! Just a hint, that could barely be registered, but it was still there, behind his mismatched eyes. Tears fell down the singer's face and he sat down heavily on the edge of the bed, trying so hard to keep the tears from falling. It became painfully obvious he was losing the struggle.

"I'm sick of this Murdoc.."

The man exhaled softly, his shoulders falling much like a deflating balloon would act, and he closed his eyes.

"I'm sick of crying for her.."

Murdoc grunted, scratching the back of his head and taking a seat next to 2-D as the man began to weep.

"I know," he said quietly, as if he was very tired, and he put a hand on 2-D's shoulder. Though he'd never admit it, he hated seeing him like this. His blood boiled at the sight of 2-D's tears, because the pain he knew that was eating away at him was horrendous, and the idea of him in pain infuriated the bassist. Murdoc had taken it so graciously upon himself to be the big brother figure in D's life, partly because he nearly killed him twice, and the fact that he owned the singer's soul. Although he was usually extremely hateful toward him and bashed him around on a daily basis, Murdoc had a deeper caring for him than he would ever admit. Perhaps it was the ten hours a day he that was required of him to care and be with the singer; perhaps it was the fact that D was the only person that could make music with him and his bass that sounded more perfect than anything his mind could ever imagine. He had grown accustomed to the man; and the idea of it being otherwise touched a bit of fear in his heart. He patted 2-D's shoulder awkwardly as the blue-haired man began sobbing harder,

"We were gonna get married, Murdoc," he wept, burying his face in his hands. Murdoc sighed heavily, "I know, Stu, I know…"

There was another long pause, though all discomfort was gone, the silence stemmed only by 2-D's sobbing. Murdoc's hand on his shoulder suddenly tensed in anger; he couldn't stand it anymore. Without pause, he stood up, grabbing 2-d's shirt and pulling his to his feet. He faced him for a moment before taking him into a brief, one-armed embrace.

"Sorry," he said gruffly, before pulling back and releasing a firm punch squarely in 2-d's face. The singer fell back onto the bed, all tears completely gone, replaced by sheer shock then, gradually, anger, "Wot the 'ell was that for?"  
He clutched at his face as his nose began to bleed, pouring out from in-between his fingers, but his eyes never left Murdoc's face, even when the bassist came and crouched down infront of him. Murdoc was silent as his mismatched eyes studied and took in the singer's face, his own visage like stone. Suddenly, he sneered- almost like a smile- and croaked, "Welcome back 2-d"

XxXxXxX

"Will you turn that stupid-ass movie off?"

Murdoc spat from the driver's seat. Kate, Noodle and 2-D were sitting hunched together, watching the movie "Napoleon Dynamite", one of 2-d's favorite films, on his portable DVD player.

"Are you kiddin'- I fuckin' love this movie!" 2-d said, watching intently like he had been for the past hour. They had been on the road for three hours since waking up at the motel. Audrey now sat in the passenger's front seat next to Murdoc while Russel sat in the back where Kate had once been. IN the middle sat 2-D in-between the two girls, watching the movie huddled together.

2-d and Kate had acted normal around each other that morning, and no one would have guessed that they had had any kind of conversation the night before. In fact, 2-D was sitting hap-harzardly between them, his arms plopped around them both, bringing them in closer to see the small screen just a bit better. Kate, however, had found it rather difficult to pay much attention to the subtle humor of the masterpiece film, as she had suddenly become entranced and now drifted readily in and out of reality. The moment 2-d's arm had dropped around her own shoulders and pulled her in closer to his body, she'd been overcome by his scent; it was sickeningly hypnotic, being a mixture of smoke, man smell of sweat and aftershave, and lavender. The latter intrigued Kate more than any of said smells, and realized it was making her stupidly sleepier. More than likely he bathed and showered with a lavender-scented soap, as the flower often made one sleep easier. Now that she thought about it more, it made sense, as she suspected he sometimes liked a more natural approach to sleeping, rather than just being a after-affect of some painkiller. She liked it. It fit the Animated man. 'Especially his hair,' she giggled, but her laughter was gone unnoticed, thanks to Napoleon and his crazy antics.

Noodle, on the other hand, was watching the movie just as raptly as 2D was. As mature as the Japanese guitarist was, the others had to remind themselves many times that she was still fourteen and still a little girl. Often she received odd looks from her fellow band mates when she displayed overt signs of immaturity and her still child-like ways. Yet even before they can think otherwise, she nips it in the bud and returns to her insanely mature nature and APOLOGIZES.

Kate often found herself signing in frustration and empathy- she felt sorry for Noodle. She couldn't be a little kid. Probably couldn't be a GIRL either; surrounded by males all the time, Kate wondered if she EVER got to be girly or do anything feminine without getting made fun of. se felt a maternal tug inside her and felt, for just a moment, angry with the other GorillaZ. Kate blinked, however, and the feeling was lost as they continued on with the movie.

An hour later, when the film had ended and 2D was rummaging around for one of his beloved zombie movies, Kate jumped in the back next to Russel and grabbed a can of soda.

"So, how far til Nashville, Auds?" she called, offering Russ a drink, who refused politely.

Audrey shifted her legs, which she had propped up on the dashboard in the sun and replied, "About two hours. We drove eight yesterday and five today. We saved a few hours, thanks to Mud's insane driving."  
Murdoc gave her a sneer- which almost looked like a smile- as the cars flew by like they had been for most of the morning, "We'll be there in an hour," He croaked.

Kate rolled her eyes and hopped back to her seat, giving 2D her half-finished can of soda. When he gave her a questioned stare, which was hard to discern because he always looked confused, she laughed, "You probably should take some pills now, D. Last time you did was at breakfast."

"She's right- take 'em 'fore you start whinin' and cryin'," Murdoc replied.

2D shot the bassist a look but shrugged it off and complied by taking two pills and a long drink from Kate's soda. He nodded his thanks and finished off the can, "Alright, then, let's do it," and started up the movie.

Ten minutes in, however, something happened that would change one of their band member's life's forever.

The movie had just gotten through introducing the first display of all-out zombie gore when Noodle made an odd, squeaking kind of noise. Kate and 2D glanced over at the young guitarist, who was clutching her stomach and had an obvious look of pain on her face. "Noodle, love, are you alright?" asked the blue-haired man, reaching over to take her shoulder but the girl squirmed away from him. She'd made a few comments earlier that day that she'd felt a little funny waking up this morning and that her stomach hurt a bit. Kate studied her carefully and after a moment silently confirmed something in her mind.

"Hey Murdoc, pull over to the nearest gas station, I've got to pee real bad."

He glanced at her through the rear-view mirror, his eyes glaring, but he said nothing as the look on Kate's face rivaled even his own. He shook his head and growled, flooring it and sailing down the exit ramp they had approached. As soon as they stopped the doors flew open and Noodle hurried inside, Kate behind her. The younger girl threw open the bathroom doors and went inside as Kate casually took a stall and Noodle barreled through, slamming the door shut. Kate had barely reached down to unbutton her pants when she heard an ear-splitting scream from the stall next to hers. Kate gasped so hard it caught in her throat and she coughed to try and regain breath as she shoved her door open and knocked hard on the neighboring stall, "Noodle, are you ok?"

She could hear the girl inside, half-sobbing, half-screeching, yelling obscenities in Japanese and English. She caught a few words- dying, blood, THERE, and she banged on the door furiously, "Noodle, open this door RIGHT NOW, WHAT is going on?"

She heard Noodle's frantic voice, "I'm dying, I"m bleeding down..down.."

"Where, Noodle!"

"Down...there..." she whispered the last word as though it were the most vile thing in the world.

Kate's face was blank for a moment until everything registered, "Noodle, hang on, I'll be right back, DON'T move!"

She spun around and flew out of the door, running down every shelf until she found the medicinal aisle. She ran grabbed a package of pads and a bottle of Midol. She didn't realize that 2D had been standing there beforehand, picking out painkillers, but now had a very blank look on his face.

"Um...This a bit awkward?"

She threw the singer a filthy look, making him wince, "Wot's wrong? Wot'd I do?"

"Noodle's in the bathroom and just started her PERIOD," she spat, "Apparently it's her first one, too, cos she has NO idea what's going on and she's FREAKING out cos she thinks she's dying!"

Kate spun back around, only catching a glimpse of 2D's face which had gone stark white and gape-mouthed, and disappeared back into the bathroom. She could hear Noodle still in her stall, sobbing loudly, which tore at Kate's heart. The woman began to talk loudly to her, tearing open the package, "Noodle, calm down girl, it's ok, here, i want you to take this..."  
She handed her a pad form underneath the door and instructed her on it's usage and where to place it. She heard a sniffling reply and heard the girl tear open the pad and proceed to follow her instructions. There was a long silence, broken only by Noodle's quiet crying. Kate cleared her throat and spoke gently, "Can I..?"

She heard the door unlock quietly and Kate stepped inside the stall, her heart crushing at the sight that lay before her.

The young Japanese girl was sitting on the toilet with the seat down, her legs curled up against her chest, sobbing quietly into her knees. Kate held her breath and dropped to the tiled floor in front of Noodle, taking the girl's face in her hands. She looked into her young, tear-stained face, "Noodle, it's ok, you're fine-"

"What's happening to me Kate?" she whispered, her eyes full of fear, "Am I..am I dying?"

Kate felt her heart squeeze, "No, baby, you're just fine. There's something happening inside you right now, right here-" she touched her abdomen, "-and it's one of the most beautiful things that ever happens to a little girl, because it means you've become a woman..."

She began to tell Noodle everything that was happening to her, and everything the other band members had never gotten around to. Noodle listened with rapt eyes, understanding dawning finally on her face as the fear and tears gradually left. When Kate was through, the new woman managed to say, "So...I'm ok? I'm not dying?"

Kate smiled, "You're fine, babe. Just fine."

The teen smiled in relief and latched onto Kate, who held her tightly. When she let go, Noodle grimaced, "My stomach still feels weird though.."

"Cramps," Kate answered, almost cheerfully,and tossed her the bottle of Midol, "Take two of these and in twenty minutes you won't be able to feel your legs."

"Wow, really? Huh. Maybe 2D should start taking them then."

Kate laughed, "Bad idea. If he did I don't think he'd wake up ever again."


	5. They Arrive

2D had been standing outside the ladies room, arms crossed and foot tapping nervously. When the two girls walked out he seized the younger one's shoulders, "Noodle, love, are you ok? I'm so sorry we never told you, we didn't mean you no harm, we just..."

Noodle shook him off, "It's ok D. Kate-san told me, it's all good."

She gave him a toothy grin before walking off to grab something to eat, leaving 2D and Kate at the door. The singer put his hand behind him head, glancing at her awkwardly, "So, um...still mad at me?"

Kate crossed her arms, "I never said I was ANGRY with you."

"Well you sure did SOUND like it," he replied with slight hurt in his voice, "I'm mean, I don't blame you. We shoulda told her 'bout, you know..."

Kate sighed, "I know. But, then again, you are a bunch of guys. I didn't really expect otherwise."

2D grinned slightly, shrugging, much like a puppy does when he's peed on the carpet, and you can't help it because you know he doesn't know better. Kate couldn't help but smile, "No, D, I'm not mad at you anymore."

"Oh goodie."

"Hey Kate-san!" she looked over and saw Noodle waving to her from behind an aisle. Both walked over to where she was standing and the younger girl grabbed her hand, "Muds says we got to go. You want something to eat?"

Kate smiled, "Don't worry, I'll get something. Let me go pay for the stuff we used,K?"

"K. Come on, let's go D."

Once back in the van, Noodle promptly switched seats with 2D so she was sitting right next to Kate and started up the movie from when they had first left off as the car peeled out of the station.

"About fackin' time-take yo' precious time pissin'-"

"Kiss my ass, Muds."

2D reached down to pull out his 32nd cigarette of the day when Kate leaned over and plucked it out of his hand. The man made a whimpering kind of sound, and his eyes filled with shock and horror as the sight of his cigarette left him, and looked at Kate like he was completely and utterly lost.She tossed it out the window and smirked at his incredulous face, "You smoke too much."

He whimpered.

"What? Come on D. Keep it down to a little less the FIVE packs a day, alright? You may be Animated but you can still get lung cancer."

Noodle snickered but didn't say anything. 2D looked like he'd been dealt a mortal wound, but settled back into his seat and began to watch and was soon smiling at the overt and gratuitous zombie funfair he loved so much. From behind her, Kate felt a tap on her shoulder and glanced over, suddenly finding herself staring at Russel's face. He was wearing a slight smile and whispered into her ear, "Where are you from?"  
Kate cocked her head, "What?"  
He grinned widely, "Cos that's the first time ANYBODY'S been able to toss out one of D's smokes."

"Thank Satan, we're finally here."

It was Audrey, not Murdoc, who proclaimed this as she jumped out of the van, followed by the others who seemed just as relieved to finally be at a mall. Kate had thought it odd that much of the time they had spent together was not spent at the subject of their strange journey they had started. She shrugged it off and joined the group that had congregated by the Van.

"Ok, so, what do we do now?" the girl asked.

"Do the mallrats thing, o' course," replied 2D, giving Kate a smile, who stifled a laugh. Murdoc, though, have shrug, "Whatever I guess. Go fuckin' crazy. It's about five, so meet back at the food court at eight. Come on Auds," He grabbed her arm and the and the two walked off toward the mall. The remaining four looked at each other, shrugged, and ambled off to the entrance.

Opry Mills was enormous and Kate was just starting to remember just how big the mall really was. As soon as Kate walked inside, she blinked and felt the breath slowly leave her like a deflating balloon. To her right was a giant RainForest Cafe, completely fixed in decadent plastic trees and leaves and animatronic rainforest animals, quite like someone would find in Disney World. Right next to them was a fountain, in which after just moments, a life-sized hippopotamus emerged from the waters depths. Kate heard squealing and saw two blurs- one that was particularly blue- dash over and hang over the edge of the fake rocks. Kate turned and couldn't help but smile as she found those two blurs happened to be the singer and guitarist of GorillaZ.

"Oi wanna touch it!" exclaimed 2D, reaching over the edge to feel the animatronic hippos fake skin, with Noodle right along-side him. Kate laughed but looked around to find that her two friends were attracting some attention from the crowd all around them, both human and Animated. Some people simply gave them a passing glance, some looked irritated, others were pointing and contained amazed expressions. Right next to Kate, Russel immediately drew his hood and pulled the drawstrings tight around his face, even though some had already spotted him. He silently encircled Kate's upper arm, nodding in the direction leading further into the mall and away from the mass.

"Go ahead," she said, "We'll catch up."

His large form soon disappeared, making his way through the crowd. She ran over to the pair at the fountain, grabbing 2D and whispering to him, "D, we gotta go."

"Wwwwwhhhyyy?" He said, sticking his lower lip out as he pouted.

"Because I don't want to lose you-" He blinked, all poutiness gone from his face, "-to a mob of fans," She finished, knowingly. He looked at her for a moment more in confusion before the light turned on and he glanced around at the crowd.

"Oh shit."

He reached and grabbed his beanie from his back pocket, donning it quickly, "Sorry," he murmured, and put on a pair of sunglasses as Noodle did the same.  
2D sighed, "Great, now I can't see a thing."

"Here," Kate said quickly, taking his hand, "Just wear them outside."

2D squeezed her hand, and Kate noticed how cool his skin felt and how well his hand fit in her own. She shrugged it off and grabbed Noodle's arm as they quickly made their way through the crowd, bypassing the people who had begun to recognize who the Animated pair was. Kate's grip on both of them never lessened once as they pushed their way through into an open area, running to catch up with Russel, whom they had just spotted. Kate let go of Noodle, who went promptly under Russ's arm, but Kate never loosened her grip on 2D, who held her hand just as tightly as ever. He bent down and whispered into her ear, "Seriously, I can't see. Don't let go,k? I don't care to get lost forever, feel me?"

She smiled, "I feel you D. Don't worry. When we get in some stores you can take off the glasses."

"Thank god. Let's hurry then, eh?"

They walked past a few windows until they dashed into a store called Earthbound. 2D promptly removed his sunglasses, slipping his hand from Kate's. The place was a tightly packed nature, incense and middle-eastern/far east store, and Russel found it a bit difficult maneuvering around the trinkets. Along the entire back wall were stringed- bamboo door fixtures with various portraits and colours painted on them. The store was filled with hemp, incense, beads, plants, statues and other various Zen or Asian paraphernalia. Noodle looked quite interested at a stone sculpted head of a Buddha.

"I saw one of these in real life," she proclaimed, pointing at the head. Kate smiled and proceeded along the narrow aisles, picking up various items and examining them. Noodle bounded over and looked up at her, "See anything you like?"

Kate was holding a necklace with a jade pendant, interest and desire written plainly on her face, but she reluctantly put the trinket back.

"No. I've only got enough money for the trip, really, so I guess I'm gonna have to be a genuine mall rat, huh?" She smiled and continued down the wall, running her hands along the multitude of objects. Noodle cocked her head as she watched the older woman walk away, noting the absence of the contagious happiness that often surrounded her wherever she went, like a haze or aura that spread to everyone even if they couldn't help it.

"Hey Kate-san!" Noodle suddenly called, going over to her friend's side. The Asian girl smiled widely up at her,"You were right."

"About what?"

"The medicine. I can't feel my legs," she gave her a toothy grin. The older woman sniggered, "Told ya."

"It feels great."

Kate laughed, but it contained less mirth than normal, and she disappeared around the corner. Noodle sighed, sticking her lower lip out in frustration and irritated confusion. When Kate rounded the bend, she nearly ran into 2D, who'd been looking at incense.

"Oops, sorry love," he said, grabbing her before they crashed. Kate blinked, "Sorry," she laughed, "Where you going in such a hurry?"

"Incense makin' my head hurt. Plus, the lady at the cash register recognized me. Caught me before I could bail, so I just, you know, signed whatever and slipped her a few pounds so she'd keep her mouth shut."

"Pounds?' Kate said in disbelief.

"_Whatever_."

She stifled a laugh, "Well, then, we better get outta here. Come on, I'll get Russ."

2D sighed and Kate made her way to the back of the store where Russ's large figure was looming. she slipped her arm into the crook of his own, "Psst, we gotta go. Can't stay anywhere too long, k?"

He nodded silently and led her out to the exit, guiding her with his hand on the small of her back. She grabbed 2D on the way out, and called to Noodle who looked like she had just paid for something at the register and they were off to join the main flow of traffic. Oftentimes the band member's would duck their heads as people, especially those Animated, would cast them a glance. Kate noticed, however, on their trek, that many individuals, this time human, would give them band members strange, if not malicious, looks. Kate felt a sting in her heart- she knew that the Animated Kind were not treated so well in the human world, and it had become such an issue of discrimination that it was considered just as bad of a problem as racial or sex prejudice. Kate hated it- some of her best friends in high school had been Animated; they had been the ones that got her into GorillaZ in the first place. Kate loved the Animated kind dearly, and any malice shown toward them tore at her heart. Involuntarily, her grip on 2D's hand tightened.

"Something wrong Kate?" The singer asked, noticing immediately. It was a good thing 2D was blind, because he couldn't have seen the blood that had rushed to her face.

"Sorry," she murmured.

For the next two hours the strange motley crew ambled around the gigantic mall, avoiding the larger crowds as much as they could and hiding in stores when things got dodgy or when 2D freaked out because of his lack of sight. Kate knew he had poor sight to begin with, given that Murdoc had gotten them into an accident. She remembered the day it happened- she'd been flipping through the TV when she passed the news channel and saw the report on CNN. Murdoc had been doing donuts in a parking lot and 2D had been thrown from the Geep. In the resulting accident, the singer sustained an eye injury- making him practically blind- and his infamous head injuries, the two dents in his cranium. That's why 2D's head hurt all the time, and why he looked so lost and confused most of the time. Wearing the sunglasses took away all of his remaining sight, leaving him in darkness; Kate couldn't blame him for losing his nerve quickly.

Although, without the glasses, 2D acted like he could see just fine- it was uncanny, too, how well he could read people, so it just seemed like he was extremely klutzy. Somehow, though, Kate knew 2D could see in a way that other's couldn't, and that's why she, or anyone else, didn't treat him like he had a handicap. But right now, Kate could feel that his hand was becoming increasingly clammy and sweaty, a clear sign to his guide that he was getting spastic. Kate swallowed- they had only just left a store less than five minutes ago, and that meant 2D's stamina was wearing thin. Without thinking, she seized him and ducked inside a back hallway that lead to the restrooms.

"Kate, where are-" but he was cut short when Kate pushed him up against the cement wall.

"D, you've got to get a hold of yourself," she said calmly and gently, her hands planted firmly on his shoulders as the singer began to breath heavily. Each passing second he became more and more frantic.

"D, listen to me," she said firmly, "You have got to calm down. I know it's freaky, but we can't duck every five seconds, and I can't hold your hand forever."

"Why not?"

Kate blinked as the question caught her off-guard. She stared at him, holding her breath as he broke our in a cold sweat. She slipped her hands down his arms and took his hands in her own, "Look at my face, Stu."

At the sound of his real name he gave a slight start and stared at her in her general direction.

"I know you're blind, but I also know you can see- I don't know how, but I'm sure of it. You see in a way that I can't. So just try. Use the eyes that we can't see, Stu."

They stood frozen for what seemed like hours; 2D staring blankly down through Kate, the girl firmly holding on to him. Then, the singer exhaled slowly and let go of her, feeling around on the wall, running his hand along the cement. Then he reached down slowly and touched Kate's face, tracing his fingers along her cheeks and eyebrows, then lips. She held her breath as he touched her, not really knowing the reasons behind his actions, but enjoying and relishing him anyway. His fingertips were exceptionally soft and his gentleness fascinated her. Her breath built up in her lungs, as she was afraid if she let any air go, something would happen, something might break. After a few seconds, he finally gazed down at her face fully.

"...Can you see?"

"A bit. It's just like seeing in the dark. Your eyes just-"

"-have to adjust," Kate said, finishing his sentence. They smiled at each other, before the girl suddenly gasped and clapped her hands to her face.

"Wot happened?"

But she couldn't speak. She was too shocked and scared at what she saw. Running down the singer's face, sickeningly bright against his pallor, was blood falling from underneath his sunglasses.

"2D, your eyes!" she managed to gasp.

He gave her a questioned stare before touching his face and pulling off his glasses. There was blood like tears pouring from his eyes and crusting around his bottom lids. He signed and put the glasses back on, "Sorry," he croaked, "Happens sometimes."

This, however, did little to ease Kate's nerves, "There's a bathroom down the hall, D, gogogo, now!"

He laughed, though it was quite mirthless, and hurried down the hall as she shoved him towards the bathrooms. Kate covered her face and slid down the wall to the floor, taking deep breaths to calm and steady herself. After ten minutes she heard the sound of an approaching body and turned to see that 2D had joined her on the ground. He had his sunglasses back on, but he was smiling at her kindly, his head cocked toward her. Kate felt like crying- she didn't know why, but she fought back her tears fiercely and wondered vaguely whether or not 2D could see this detail.

"Wot's wrong, Kate?" he asked gently.

"Nothing," she sniffed, turning away while wiping her eyes and face.

"Sorry love, but I'm not too sure I believe you."

She glanced at him and smiled slightly, "Sorry. Just don't see...that everyday. Guess it kinda shook me up."

2D laughed, "Yeah. I remember the first time it happened to ME; it was about a week after I fractured 'em and got my two dents, so my head was still all wrapped up. I was sleeping and it happened- this pain just ripped across me face and I saw up yelling. Murdoc came in, shouted something about blood on my bandages and changed them. But that was NOTHING compared to the second time. I was actually out for lunch about two weeks after the first time, and it was the same as before. Searing pain, and I felt it running down my face. Good times, good times..."

Kate looked at him, "Does it hurt anymore?"

The singer shrugged, "You get used to it. Now it's more or less annoying than painful..."

He grew quiet, glazing off and staring into a world Kate couldn't see ,"I guess I never really got over losing my eyes. It happened so fast..I don't remember that accident- just before, when Muds was dickin' around in the Geep, and then waking up in the hospital a few days later. I woke up to darkness..."

Kate held up her breath as she stared at him. She couldn't fathom the expression on his face.

"I guess I never really forgave Muds for it..."

2D was silent for a long time. Kate watched him with soft eyes, trying to read his face and actions. She realized how much she didn't understand him, how much he masked from the world. He glossed over everything with a careless, ditzy, sleepy facade, when really he was deep- deeper than his eyes, staring at the world and the sun in the dark, in the abyss. She didn't understand him. And she didn't know if she ever would.

"I hated Murdoc for it. I hated what he did to me. But despite all that, I don't know what I'd do without him. Guess I'm just used to him, that's all..."

Kate's eyes never left him as she tried to comprehend this being sitting next to her. Even though she knew she wouldn't be able to, even though she couldn't understand him, she was going to try. Kate didn't know why she felt like her life depended on it, why everything in her being wanted to comprehend this man. Without thinking (which she was doing quite often now, for some reason) she silently cleared her throat and whispered before she could stop herself,

"I'm sorry," she said, closing her eyes.

2D's head turned toward her and he smiled softly. He hadn't felt such a swell of emotion for anyone in a long time, and he wondered vaguely where it came from, and why. He wondered why she was still here with him, why she helped him see, why she had held his hand for so long when she didn't have to. He knew, though, that the girl sitting next to him, with the hands he was growing to know so well, seemed to understand, just a little, how he and his mind worked. Even though she didn't think it, she knew more than she let on to. And for this, he was glad to have her here, with him, to have her on this fateful trip. He leaned his head back against the wall, still staring at her behind dark glasses.

"How'd you know my name?"

"Because," she said gently, opening her eyes to meet his gaze and smiling, "I'm your biggest fan."


	6. Sister

**A/N: OMG, I am SO sorry for not updating in forever! I've been so busy with school, and now since it's almost over, I can finally write again! Yay! Anyways, short little chapter update here. I'll have the rest out soon. Later!**

**Our FRiEnDly, FAVOURITE, bunch ends up leaving the mall in Nashville, barely escaping the clutches of a storm, when they find themselves driven to the city of Chattanooga, on the brink of TN and GA. They escape from the rain, taking shelter from the tempest in a downtown hotel….**

Noodle stumbled into the hotel room that she and Kate were sharing that night, shaking the water form her hair like a dog. The guitarist and Audrey had switched places, and now the latter was rooming with Russel. Noodle had asked Kate if she minded rooming with her tonight, and the woman had cheerfully complied. They were staying now in a hotel in downtown Chattanooga. When they had left the Opry Mills mall after leaving the restaurant, they had driven two hours to the TN-GA border city and decided to stay the night, so Murdoc wouldn't kill them on the slippery roads. It had started raining fiercely when they reached the city's outskirts and they had fled to the hotel once they had parked the Van.

Back in the room, there was a knock at the door and Noodle unlocked it; Katie was standing outside, soaked and carrying their luggage. She stepped inside, closing the door behind her and tossing the bags down. The older woman walked over and jumped onto the bed, completely exhausted, lying haphazardly on the blankets.

"Thanks," Noodle said, joining her on the bed. Kate smiled, "For what?"

The young girl shrugged, looking off into space, and they were both suddenly quiet for a long time. Finally she spoke, "I never get to hang out with other girls, so I guess it's just new for me. And, you know, after today and all…"

Kate smiled, "It's alright. I get it. Don't worry, Noodle, let's just have some fun, k?"

She smiled widely, "Sure! But what are we gonna do?"

Kate shrugged, "I dunno. What do _you_ want to do?"

Noodle thought for a moment, but it soon became clear that she was drawing a blank. She frowned, "I don't really know. I mean…what's there to do?"

Kate sat up on the bed and put a finger to her chin, "Hmm…well, it's obvious we should do something 'girly'. So, the usual I guess."

The girl hopped up and went to retrieve the bags, leaving a confused Noodle, "The…usual?" she said it as if it was some kind of torture she was about to face.

"Yea! We can have a sleepover. It'll be just like when I was a little girl."

Kate sat back down and dumped the contents of her bag onto the sheets; brushes, make-up, hair products and dye, fingernail polish and other various items tumped out. Noodle looked at the accessories with varied amounts of interest and curiosity. Kate smiled, "We can do whatever, I guess. I do admit I'd love to dye your hair purple, or blue maybe."

Noodle looked at her like she was partly insane, but slowly a smile started to play across her face as excitement grew. Kate laughed and held up a bottle of dye, "So, shall we?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Twenty minutes later, Noodle and Kate's hair was wrapped up and they were sitting on one of the beds, munching on popcorn and watching HBO on the television. They laughed and cried and screamed together, watched with rapt eyes and held each other just like little girls. Once their hair was finished, they showered and threw on their pajamas with their heads wrapped up in great white towels. They painted each other's nails in crazy colors, though Kate's nails were a bit more messier than Noodle's, given the young Japanese girl had less experience. After their hair was dry, Kate sat behind Noodle and brushed out her tangles, admiring her handiwork- large sections of Noodle's hair had been dyed purple, while Kate's, aside from her blue braids, had dyed her bangs white, which was a stark contrast to her naturally black hair. As she brushed the tangles, however, Noodle had become strangely quiet while Kate handled her hair gently, and the older vaguely wondered whether or not she was staring off, like many of her band mates did when lost in thought. They were all so alike.

When the silence grew awkward Kate cleared her throat and asked tentatively, "Something wrong, Noodle?"

The girl was quiet for a long time, "…No. Nothing's wrong. I'm just….wondering if this is what it would have been like if I'd had a mother."

Kate stopped brushing and cocked her head, "What do you mean?"

"Well…I guess you could say that I _technically_ had a mother, but I don't remember her."

"What?"

The younger girl's shoulder hunched, and she turned her head slightly to glance at her, "I don't remember anything before I was nine. I mean, I _know_ what happened, I just don't remember. Maybe this is like my mother."

They were silent, the only noise being that of the TV. Finally, Kate swallowed and resumed her brushing, "I wouldn't say 'mother'," she suddenly said, "Mother's are too uptight to dye your hair crazy colors and stuff. More like sisters. Hey!" Kate blurted, scooting over to fully face Noodle, "I've got an idea! Why don't I adopt you as my little sister?"

Noodle blinked, "What?"

"Well, sure, why not? I mean, I've always wanted a little sis, and jeez, you could use some girl-time Noodle, if you don't mind me saying."

Noodle's mouth was open, her face incredulous, but soon it gave way to a smile.

"I mean, we don't look much alike, and plus you would be related to Audrey, which would turn _anyone_ off, but that's OK! What do you say Noodle? Wanna be my sister?"

The younger girl stared at her, her face hard to read. Kate suddenly frowned slightly, not knowing whether she was sad or happy or anger. Everything settled though, when Noodle gave a small squeal and pitched forward, throwing her arms around her, "Yes! Yes, Kate-san, let's be sisters!" she squeaked in delight. Kate laughed, rocking back and forward with Noodle in her arms. When they pulled back the younger's eyes were glistening and Kate smiled kindly at her, "Have I ever told you that you are the prettiest girl I've ever seen?"

Noodle sniffled, wiping her eyes on her sleeve, "You're the most beautiful person in the world, Kate-san," she said quietly. Kate held back her tears and opened her arms, in which Noodle fell into. She held the Japanese girl for a long time, lost in thought as she gently rocked her, thinking about many things. She thought about Noodle- how amazing of a girl she was, so strong and talented and beautiful. Yet, all that aside, she saw her as fragile; a vulnerable little girl who was cast into a world that was for grown-ups, that only adult's were supposed to live in. Kate admired her stamina and her façade, but she also mourned for her and her lost childhood. She wondered what Noodle did when she was scared; probably ran to one of her bandmates. Kate hoped that, one day, maybe Noodle would run to her. She wanted to do that much for the girl. Kate hoped that Noodle realized that. But, then again, Kate hoped for a lot of things.

When she let go of her, Noodle wiped her face again and the two girls smiled at each other. Kate ruffled the guitarist's hair, "Come on, it's late. We better get some sleep or we'll be way to beat in the morning."

She nodded and scrambled over to the other bed, crawling under the blankets and disappearing from view. Kate reached over and clicked off the lamp, and as the room gave away to darkness, Kate settled into her own bed and closed her eyes, smiling on the day's events and how, sadly, it was coming to an end.

"'Night, sis."

"Goodnight, Kate-san."

The older woman didn't need to smell the smoke that had just drifted into the room to know that it was late. Not even when the sound of distant singing lulled her to sleep, did she know that is was well past two in the morning.


End file.
